Wicked Games
by champagne for the pain
Summary: Pansy decides to punish Draco for supposedly flirting with Astoria, but she should know her boyfriend is particularly skilled in the punishment department himself. DM/PP.


**Pairing:** Dransy [Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson]

 **Timeline:** Probably junior year of this muggle high school AU

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warnings:** Graphic, underage

 **Author's Note:** I've had this idea rolling around in my head for months, and I tried to start it a few times, but it wasn't coming out right. Finally, though, I got it! Credit to imgoingbackto505's wonderful fic _Better Be Slytherin_ for getting me back into a Dransy mood. Songspiration goes to Or Nah by Ty Dolla $ign and Wicked Games by The Weeknd. Enjoy, and if you feel so inclined to review and tell me your thoughts, I would greatly appreciate it. :)

* * *

Until today, Draco hadn't known it was possible to have an erection and be so _angry_ about it.

Normally, the sight of his girlfriend wearing that ridiculously revealing designer swimsuit, bending over her kitchen counter with her lovely breasts pushed together on display would be a sight worth salivating over. He would lift her up onto the island, shove his fingers into her tiny bikini bottoms and rub her clit, and swallow every last delectable moan mewling out of her throat. He'd kiss his way down her neck, into her cleavage, begin pumping his fingers inside of her. Whisper her favorite filthy words in her ear when her legs hooked around his waist in a vice grip, when she clawed at his back, when she was close. Savor the expression of pure bliss on her beautiful face when she threw her head back in abandon and came hard for him, all for him.

Today, however, that wouldn't be happening, because today Pansy was giving him the cold shoulder and flirting with _Potter_.

Most of the junior and senior class was currently in Pansy's house or hanging around the pool on the patio out back. Her parents were away for the weekend, so their group had decided it was the perfect time for a party. It was mid-March and the weather was scorching hot, and this Saturday should have been an amicable, social time for the couple. Instead, Pansy was so sure she'd seen Draco flirting with her best friend's little sister, Astoria, the day before, she was now using the early hours of the party to torture him.

His extraordinarily evil girl was giggling like usual, only it was clearly fake (nothing that came out of Potter's mouth was funny, ever. Draco didn't need to hear him over the music blaring from outside to know). She was wearing what she knew to be his favorite bikini, the one that (until today) had strictly been for his eyes only: tight, little, and pink, made of strings he loved to untie tantalizingly slow, watching the delicate triangles rise up her breasts or slip down off her cunt. Last time she'd worn this for him, he'd spent a good ten minutes pulling the thong back taut between her ass cheeks, causing the little triangle in the front to rub her folds deliciously, the friction making her even wetter while he sucked her nipples into his mouth. She came within thirty seconds when he finally put his dick in her, and she came again a minute later as his pace quickened and his fingers blurred over her clit. He knew for a fact she'd never been so worked up, never had it so good, because he was her only sexual partner (and she his), and while he always made sure she was dripping prior to entering her, never before had she been _that_ wet.

That fuck of theirs definitely made his top five favorite sexual encounters, and it had all started with that damned bikini. So there wasn't a doubt in his mind her choice of swimwear today was, once again, definitely all for him—all for his _punishment_ , that was. For something he hadn't even done, he might add.

Pansy bit her bottom lip on a grin and leaned toward a clearly uncomfortable Potter even more, causing her short high ponytail to swing from side to side, her cleavage increasing. "That must be _soo_ hard," she cooed innocently in reply to whatever it was the flushed football player had said, loud enough over the music for Draco to hear. Draco groaned and pressed a hand to his swim trunks. It certainly was.

Beside him, Greg also groaned. Normally, Draco would've snapped out of his reverie to turn to his underling and tell him off for lusting after his girl, but he couldn't be bothered to today, not when Pansy was practically inviting Potter to shag her. Oh, how Draco wanted to shove those little bottoms to the side and hatefuck Pansy into the next millennia. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she came all over his cock until she remembered whose she was. He wanted to—

Blaise appeared at his other side and chuckled condescendingly, watching the main event at the island. "You sure did fuck up big time, Malfoy."

The blond didn't even try to cover up his growl. "I didn't _do_ anything, Zabini!"

"And now you won't _get_ to do anything." The dark-skinned boy's eyes traveled up Pansy's thin legs, over the curve of her ass, all the way up to her breasts, straining desperately against her top. He snickered and added, "But Potter might."

Draco gripped his red cup so tightly it crackled and dented in his hand.

Apparently satisfied with himself, Blaise sauntered off to hang out with the older guys on the patio.

Pansy tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blinked up at Potter, asking him to get them some drinks. He nodded jerkily and nearly tripped on his own feet as he tried to find his balance and went off in search of the booze. His half-hard-on was surely visible from a mile away.

Smiling to herself, Pansy finally—mercifully—stopped leaning on the counter. She pushed herself up into a standing position, stretched in a way that pushed her breasts out in Draco's direction, and haughtily headed toward her bathroom.

Draco didn't even think about it. He shoved his crumpled up cup of beer into Greg's chest and stormed off after the raven-haired girl. She was just shutting the door when he shoved it open and pushed his way into the space. Pansy's eyes flicked to him in the mirror, and in their blue depths he saw a challenge. She had undoubtedly only slipped away because she knew he would follow her.

Challenge accepted.

Draco slammed the door shut and narrowed his gray gaze at her reflection in the mirror. He leaned back against the wall and adopted as nonchalant a stance as he could, given the tension in his body and the aching throb of his erection in his trunks. In his coldest tone, he chided, "I'm surprised he didn't cum in his pants."

Pansy was good, but she'd never been as good at him as keeping her emotions off her face. Hard as she tried to play it cool, Draco didn't miss the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "I've not a clue what you're talking about," she replied, leaning forward yet again, this time under the guise of powdering her nose. They were at a fucking pool party, for Armani's sake!

"Cruel, really, making a virgin half-hard in front of all his friends like that," Draco continued, pushing off the wall and walking toward her. He caged her in between his body and the sink by placing his hands on either side of her on the granite. He studied her reaction to his proximity in the mirror; besides a telltale flush creeping up the sides of her neck, she kept coy, he'd give her that. He knew how to break her, though. He clicked his tongue with fake disappointment, lifting his hands and wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her back flush against his bare chest. Her heartbeat sped up and she swallowed thickly. "You probably embarrassed him," he murmured, hooking his thumbs into the grooves of her hip bones, "draping yourself all over him like a _slut_."

Pansy's breath caught in her throat and her eyes started to glaze over. But, as predicted, she fought it, stubborn little minx. "If I'm so cruel and embarrassing and easy," she said, body rigid, voice breathy, "why don't you go fuck Astoria, then?"

Draco wouldn't be baited, not now when she was so close to breaking. He dragged his tongue up her neck to her earlobe and murmured into her skin, "Why would I want a child when I have the sexiest fucking woman on the planet?" His fingers danced over her hips, up her torso. Her skin broke out in goosebumps.

"Maybe you don't have me anymore," was her shaky reply as she visibly fought the urge to tilt her head to give him better access to her throat, her jaw. "Maybe I like Potter now."

Draco growled and spun her around until she was up against the stretch of wall right beside the door. He gripped her arms—not tightly enough to hurt or bruise her—and gazed down at her intensely, heatedly. No more playing around. "And maybe you're eons smarter than the SAT suggests. You know _exactly_ what you're doing, in that fucking _gorgeous_ bikini you look so _fuckable_ in, flirting with sodding _Potter_ , and you know what? It worked. I'm jealous as _hell_ , Pans."

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and ran his eyes over his girlfriend. Her amazing chest was rising and falling quickly, her breath was coming in short gasps, her eyes were alight with arousal. So fucking beautiful.

Draco pressed himself up against Pansy, his hard body against her soft one, letting her feel how bad he wanted her, and slid his hands down her arms until their fingers interlocked. She whimpered, and he raised their hands above her head, pressing her knuckles against the wall, effectively pinning her in every sense of the word. He leaned his face down so his lips were a fraction away from hers and said in a voice rough with need, "But the difference between you and I, though many would insist there is none, is when I get jealous, I don't go flirt with your nemesis to make you just as crazy. I remind you whose you are."

Pansy moaned and ground her hips against his as his lips claimed hers in a searing hot kiss. Draco released her hands and cupped her face, making love to her mouth with his tongue. While she was consumed with their kiss, he allowed his hands to drift down to her breasts, his fingers pulling her nipples taut through the thin cups. She broke their kiss to throw her head back and gasped as he pushed the material to the side and sucked one hard peak into his mouth. Her fingers twisted in his hair and she sighed deliriously. "Fuck, baby…"

There it was. Pansy had a kink for control, and Draco had clearly hit the jackpot. He knew his devilish little princess, knew she _lived_ for him being possessive, for him growing _livid_ at the mere idea of her not being his. And she knew exactly how to bring that side of him clawing its way above the surface and into her panties.

"Bend your gorgeous little ass over that counter, now," he demanded, nearly coming in his trunks as she scrambled to do just that. She secured her hands on the sides and leaned over the sink so her ass was sticking out. He tugged on the string between her cheeks, groaning when she whined and danced on her toes. "So fucking delicious, babe."

He knelt before her and slid the thin scrap of material covering her cunt to the side. His mouth watered at the sight before him: her pink lips were swollen and covered in her sticky juices, just begging for his tongue to dive in. And that it would.

Giving each of her ass cheeks a hard slap, he said, "Hey, Pans, tell me: think Potter could make you cum with nothing but his tongue?" And with that, he buried his tongue inside her sweet slick lips. She snapped her head back and _wailed_ , tremors wracking her entire frame. Draco massaged her ass tenderly, soothing the sting from his blows, while he lapped greedily at her cunt.

"Fuck me, Draco, oh my _god_!" Pansy's knuckles turned white on the granite counter top.

"Later," he said between licks. "Gonna yank that little ponytail and make you cum hard on my cock, baby." He squeezed her ass then started into a routine of smacks, soothes, and squeezes. "Again…" He gave her one long, hard, obscene lick, dipping into her hole to coat his tongue, "and again…" He repeated the motion, "and again." His lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked hard, feeling the little nub spasm in his mouth.

" _God_!" Pansy's whole body tensed up as she came, hips undulating wildly on her boyfriend's face. He let his teeth graze her clit ever so gently, and the sounds her nails made as she wildly clawed at the sink assured Draco he'd be hearing about her chipped manicure later. Eventually, she gave up and only whimpered every now and then, probably close to passing out as he slurped at her cunt, drinking at her like she was heaven.

At long last, he finally placed one last kiss to her clit and stood, arms wrapped around her sides.

Pansy whirled around, hooked her legs around his waist, hoisted herself up and began to push at his trunks with her designer flip flops. "I need you inside me, _now_."

"Ah-ah." Draco pushed her feet away and unhooked her legs, easing her onto the plush carpet before him. He adjusted her bottoms so they covered what little they were supposed to once more. "We better get back to the party."

Pansy pouted. "But—"

"Later." He kissed her cheek and hooked her fly-away behind her ear. Then he gave her ponytail an experimental tug, causing her to gasp as her head tilted back, exposing the lines of her neck. He borderline _purred_. "Trust me—I promise."

Pansy bit her lip, clearly contemplating if she should hold on to her previous decision to ignore him all day. Apparently she decided to put their squabble aside because she gave him a small smile and took his hand when he offered it. Draco was fully aware holding off on full-blown sex meant he'd be hard for the entirety of the party, but he knew what he was doing. He intended to make Pansy pay for dangling Potter in front of him while wearing that damned bikini, and if all went well, he'd get the hottest reward ever by the time this wretched party was finally _over_.

The couple exited the bathroom together hand in hand, and Draco led his girl through the kitchen and toward the patio doors. He made sure to take a route that involved passing Potter, and when they approached the supremely awkward quarterback holding two bottles of beer in his hands, Draco smirked right at the stupid fuck while Pansy only giggled and averted her eyes. He hoped the scene reeked of _Why, yes, Potter, my girlfriend_ did _use you to rile me up so I'd fuck her in the bathroom_ as much as he thought it did. From the big thumbs up Greg was giving him, he was fairly certain he'd met his goal. He was even more certain when the two arrived outside to find Blaise rolling his eyes in their direction. _Jealous, Zabini?_ he mouthed. Blaise only gave him the finger and turned back to his group of senior guys.

Draco smirked. This was going to be a fun time, indeed.

* * *

It was ironic, really, that Draco and Pansy had gotten into a fight the very day before Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson went away for the weekend. Normally, when either of them threw a party, spirits were high. They'd be sure to spend some time together, but they'd also hang out with their group, and at some point Draco would be with the football team and Pansy would be with her girl squad.

Today, however, now that the animosity was out of his girl's system, Draco didn't let Pansy out of his sight for one second. On the contrary, he practically attached himself to her at the hip.

The couple had only ever engaged in public sex once. It was at the movies, after Ron Weasley had accused them of being too stuck up to even go to a common theater. Boy, had he been in for a show! He and Dean Thomas had actually accompanied them just to make sure they stayed for the whole flick, sitting a few rows behind them. They started hissing swear words at the couple when Draco's hand slipped into Pansy's shorts and she subsequently buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans, and they threw popcorn at the back of Draco's head when Pansy's disappeared for ten minutes, causing his to drop back.

Weasley and Thomas made it a point to avoid them after that.

Anyway, today marked their second experience with public sex, and Draco absolutely enjoyed it more than that cheap movie romp. Watching his prim and proper girlfriend squirm in front of half their school because she wanted him so bad? Yeah, definitely enjoyable.

Pansy hadn't caught on to his plan until he got her into the water. The party was in full swing, music blaring, classmates drinking, and her girlfriends were floating in the deep end of her family's large in-ground pool. She wanted to call Daphne and Tracy over, but Draco suggested she hold off. Pansy crinkled her eyebrows, clearly confused as to why her boyfriend wanted to stay at the side of the pool by themselves rather than hang out with their friends.

But when he turned her so her legs were wrapped around him and worked his hand into her bikini bottoms, she caught on fast.

She glanced around at their unassuming classmates drifting past them, trying to keep the apprehension off her face. "By 'later,' I thought you meant once everyone left," she said through grit teeth and a forced smile.

"Oh, I did," Draco replied innocently, shifting his free hand to grip her hip. Then, as he started to rub her clit, he added with an evil smile, "You're not cumming yet."

Pansy looked appalled. She opened her mouth, undoubtedly with the intention of chewing him out, but she quickly buried her face in his neck instead as a moan built up inside her chest. "You're _sadistic_ ," she seethed. Her quip was all bark and no bite, however, because it was followed up with another moan, along with her legs tightening around his waist.

Draco chuckled darkly. "Where's Potter, hmm? You were having _such_ a fun time hanging out with him earlier. Shall I call him over now so you two can continue your little chat?"

Pansy bit into his shoulder hard. "Fuck you."

He slipped one finger inside her and began to pump it in time to his thumb's circles around her clit. "I think I should. I'd love to watch his face as you writhe and moan against me. Might hurt his giant ego to see he was nothing more to you than foreplay."

Pansy whipped her head so her ponytail smacked Draco in the face.

He laughed heartily. "Kinky, Pans. You must really fucking want it, huh, baby?"

Her breath stuttered. She bit her lip, hid her face in the crook of his neck once more, and—

"Hey, Nott!" Draco swiftly removed his hand from Pansy's bikini bottoms and pushed himself up the pool's perimeter and onto the tile above. "Set out a round of shots, yeah?" Once he was standing, he turned back and held his hand out to his girlfriend—his angry, flailing girlfriend who was scrambling for her footing in the water—and tried not to chuckle. Or at least he tried to make it _look_ like he tried; the delight in his eyes gave him away. " _Coming_ , darling?" he asked sweetly.

Pansy growled and begrudgingly took his hand. When she was also out of the pool and on dry land, she hissed, "I am going to kill you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her toward the bar where Theo had obediently prepared a round of Jell-O shots. If she wanted to kill him now… "Love you, too, princess." He pecked her on the cheek then chose a bar stool and lifted her so she was sitting on his lap.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

A few Jell-O shots later and Draco once again had Pansy exactly where he wanted her.

It was fitting that Nott had queued up Wicked Games by The Weeknd the moment Draco got his girl on the "dance floor," aka the tiled area between the bar and the shallow end of the pool. The blond had her back flush against his chest, her bare ass against his arousal, and he was swaying them back and forth, slow and sexy. The alcohol may have had him enjoying himself a tad too much because he was ready to lay it on thick.

"What did you really think was going to happen when you put on this bikini, Pansy?" he murmured in her ear. "Hmm? Did you really think I'd let the entire football team spend the day trying to get you in bed?"

Pansy didn't say anything, only bit her lip and leaned her head back.

Draco grinded against her and felt satisfied when she moaned and kissed his jaw. "Answer."

Apparently she was tipsy enough to be honest because she softly replied, "Maybe."

Even in his buzzed state, he narrowed his eyes and stopped swaying. "Then you must not know me at all."

Pansy stumbled a bit, not ready to fight gravity on her own, for her body continued trying to sway without his support. She turned and steadied herself with a hand to Draco's shoulder. Staring at something off in the distance, she managed to string together, "Astoria's really beautiful…"

Oh, great. This was supposed to be about punishing Pansy, not feeling his heart pang with guilt.

"Pans." He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "I don't. Like. Astoria. At all. _She_ was flirting with _me_ , and I didn't want to say anything because our families do business together."

She looked up at him, practically naked with insecurity. "Really?" Her voice was unsure, quiet, much quieter than she ever was.

"I swear on every penny of my inheritance." He rubbed his thumb against her jaw and she leaned into his touch. "It's you and me till the end of time, princess. Got it?"

She smiled a little graceful smile that made his heart thunder. "Perfect."

He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. It felt like home.

Pansy pulled away first to ask, "Now will you stop being a bastard and let me cum?"

Draco gave her a cheeky grin. "Nope. I quite like riling you up." He spun her around and pulled her back to his chest again, returning to their earlier position. "I quite like riling myself up, too," he added suggestively in her ear, grinding into her backside once more.

She groaned louder than before. "Evil."

He kissed her neck. "Evil," he agreed.

* * *

The party dragged on in torturously slow increments. There was more drinking, more pool time, and now Draco had Pansy on her favorite tanning chair. She was straddling the front half of the seat and Draco was a mirror imagine behind her. She had her head bent down to allow him room to lathe her back in sunscreen without her hair getting in the way. At first he made innuendos about how she felt so _tight_ , and _does that feel good, baby_ , to which she ground out, "Hate you." He only chuckled.

They were quiet for a few moments after that as he continued rubbing the suntan lotion into her skin. Then, suddenly, he leaned forward under the guise of kissing her cheek. On his way back, however, he stopped at her ear and murmured, "See how envious Astoria is? She's watching, you know."

Pansy's head snapped up with all the subtlety of a Weasley in a room full of blondes and sought said younger girl out. Sure enough, the brunette was standing at the bar alone, sneaking what she probably thought were covert glances the couple's way. Pansy smirked.

"'D'you suppose she'd keep watching if I bent you over and fucked you right here and now, princess?"

Pansy groaned and made no attempt to hide what was going on between them this time, letting her head fall back and meeting her boyfriend's lips in a hungry kiss.

When they came up for air, Draco dug his fingers into her shoulder blades harder, feeling her body relax and tense under his touch all at once, reveling in the sounds she was making. "I bet she would. How could she not? She wishes so badly she was you, Pans. It's sad, really."

"Draco…" Pansy turned to lean her forehead against his, her breathing ragged. "Please."

"Soon," he quipped, trying his damnedest to fight his oncoming smirk. He didn't want his girlfriend to castrate him; that would defeat the purpose of all this teasing, now wouldn't it?

* * *

The moment the last guest was _finally_ out the door, Pansy tackled Draco to her family's sofa and immediately divested him of his swim trunks. He didn't even have time to make a cheeky comment about her eagerness because the next thing he knew, she had pushed her bikini bottoms to the side and sank down on his length in one go. They both groaned at the feeling of completeness they'd been so yearning for all day.

"Holy _fuck_ , baby, you're soaked…" Two seconds of neither party even moving and Draco was positive this would be added to his top five list, as well.

Pansy forcefully rocked her hips, reveling in the fullness of Draco sheathed inside of her. "Of course I am, you evil bastard. You teased me for fucking five hours straight!" She directed his hands to her back, to the ties of her bikini top, and said, "Now fuck me right this instant, and make it good!"

Draco would've chuckled if Pansy's raw need wasn't the single hottest fucking thing on the planet. "With pleasure," he growled. He wasted no time playing with the strings of her top, pulling quickly to get the damned fabric out of the way. Once her breasts were bared, he tossed the flimsy triangles to the floor and pulled his girl flush against him by the shoulders. He claimed her mouth in a searing kiss as he began to fuck her wildly with abandon. Pansy squealed and dug her nails into his flesh, and Draco nibbled at her jaw, sucked at her pulse point.

Eventually, he managed to blindly untie her bikini bottoms and throw them over the back of the couch. With all their clothing out of the way, he worked his hand in between their bodies and rubbed her clit in firm little circles. She tried to lean up, tried to give herself some angle of control, but he kept her pinned right on top of him, and with his free hand, he pulled roughly on her ponytail, just as he'd promised.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Her eyes were screwed shut and her face was flushed a darker red than before. There wasn't a better sight on Earth, as far as Draco was concerned.

"Did you honestly think Potter even stood a _chance_ of getting you so good, Pans?" he demanded, voice raspy, balls tight. "He couldn't handle you. You're what his wet dreams are made of, not his reality. Never his reality. You're _mine_ , Pansy Parkinson, do you understand me? Only I get to know how good it feels to have your cunt wrapped around my cock, so hot and tight and _perfect_. Understand?"

"Yes, yours, only— _fuck_!" Her words were slipping away from her, disappearing completely when Draco tugged on her hair once more. Her fingers were digging into his sides so hard surely they must be drawing blood. "Again, please, close, please, Draco!"

"Cum, Pansy." He yanked hard and didn't let go, and this time, she threw her head back and opened her mouth on a silent scream. " _Now_."

She did just that. Draco watched, mesmerized, as his girl found her release, rocking her hips of their own accord as she came hard. Two more shallow thrusts and he was gone, too. He pulled her close as he emptied himself inside her, the only sounds their occasional groans and constant heavy pants. When they were both finished, Draco carefully slipped out of her, and Pansy repositioned herself so that her small body covered Draco's larger one as best it could. She kissed his chest and sighed contentedly when he ran his hands up and down her back.

Draco was under the impression they were both drifting off when…

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Pansy yawned and said, "I don't even like Potter."

Draco's lips quirked up into a smile. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Good," he answered, closing his eyes once more and rubbing her arms affectionately.

Pansy shivered and burrowed herself into his body. It was then the blond realized it was rather cold here in his girlfriend's air conditioned living room, lounging on her sofa with no blankets or any form of warmth besides each other's spent bodies. He fully intended to keep his promise of having her again and again, but he never said they couldn't nap in between orgasms. Stretching his legs to brace himself, he gathered Pansy in his arms and stood. She made a quiet sound but didn't question it, didn't even open her eyes, only wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed in contentment.

Draco carried her up the padded spiral staircase, her disheveled ponytail swinging back and forth and tapping him on the arm. He carried her across the length of the second floor hallway until he reached her pink bedroom. Once inside, he tucked her lithe naked body under the covers of her canopy bed and couldn't help but smile like a lovesick fool when she whined as he tried to pull away, refusing to unlatch her arms from around his neck. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers up high, making them all snug and cozy. Pansy moved to drape herself over his chest and kissed his shoulder before falling asleep completely. Draco drew absent patterns on her bare shoulder with his index finger, unable to deny—even in his sleepy haze—the strong sense of happiness coursing through his veins.

He and Pansy may have been messy sometimes. She could be jealous, and he could be a dick. But they loved each other more than anything in the world, and nothing was ever going to change that.

That was his last thought before he too slipped into the realm of dreams, his girl peacefully snoozing on top of him.


End file.
